Words I Couldn't Say
by TarnishedOutcast
Summary: ((Synopsis inside)) "Everything I never had the chance to say to you; I can say it all now in the form of paper. My heart is being ripped to shreds every moment I'm not with you, Danny. I can never stop loving you." Letters to my love. (Austin Aries ; OC)
1. Letter 1: Veronica

_A/N: First of all I am back. And this story would be one between my very own OC and the Greatest Man Who Ever Lived, Austin Aries. I will be posting a biography for her soon on my profile as well as pictures. This story/letter based one won't be quite that long but heartbreaking the same. Brief explanation: Veronica grew closer to Austin after being assaulted by her ex husband ((Dean Ambrose)) and they eventually fell in love. They were supposed to be together but Austin had to leave so they never got a chance. This is my way of giving them their story climax._

* * *

Veronica's tiny body was curled up into a ball on the large expanse of the bed. It felt cold and empty without _him _there with her, laying my her side or wrapping her up in his arms. As the memories of him holding her to him, protecting her from the world flooded her mind, she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the incoming tears. She missed her Danny.

_"You don't have to prove anything. I know it will happen. You'll move on from me and find someone better, someone who will fall in love with you and you'll fall for him as well. He'll make you happy, I promise."_

The words still echoed throughout her mind. She could feel her heart clenching painfully, remembering exactly how she felt when she first heard those words come out of his mouth. She tried to deny it. She still does. Because nobody could ever replace Austin Aries- No, her Danny in her mind. He was her Danny as she was his Ver'.

Shaking her head profusely, Veronica uncurled her body, swinging her legs to the floor until she felt the fur mat under the soles of her feet. With a heavy sigh, she gathered her strength to get to her feet, shoulders slumping in dismay as she walked towards the desk situated at the corner of the room. Collapsing into the plush material of the rotating chair, she quickly grabbed up a stray pen from off the corner of the desk, using her other hand to shakily grab a file page to start writing.

_**Dear Danny,**_

_I miss you so much, baby. It hurts to think that you're away from me. Just tell me everything is fine, please? I want to know that you're happy, that's all, because I'm missing you like crazy here. You left with my heart and I just hope you're taking good care of it. I still trust you with my life. I want you to come back, so badly...but I accept that this is where our story is supposed to end. You were the one, I'm so sure of it. Just make me proud, and I'll do the same._

_I think of our short but wonderful time together and the only thing that keeps driving me even more insane (Yes it's possible) is all the times I could have told you that I loved you or kissed you. We never truly got our time. Bloody hell, even the kids miss you which is quite rare, as I've told you that they barely even tolerate anyone. What's haunting me the most is that...I'm going to be as honest as I can be with you here. I will never be able to move past you, much less move on. I fell for you hard, Danny... I'm positive you are the one for me and I will never give up hope that someday we can and will be together- permanently this time. I just need to ask: How does it feel, thinking about another man holding me, touching me like you never could and loving me in a way to never match your love to me. Does it feel the same way as it does to me thinking that somewhere another girl is making you happy? I want you to be happy...I just can't help how I feel._

_It's only been about two weeks and I'm already writing you (sue me, I'm missing my Danny like hell) which says a lot. But I honestly wish you could forget me, forget how I made you feel and just let you move on with your life instead of thinking of our 'What ifs.' But Daniel, I know you that well. I know I left a mark on you that can never be healed nor rid of, and I truly am sorry for that. I shouldn't have let you fall in love with me. The only person to pt the blame on would be me, darling. _

_I want you to know that no matter what I'm always thinking about you. I need you to know everything I couldn't and I didn't have time to appreciate. Your eyes are breathtaking; Every time I look into them I feel as though you look through me, I see my own soul staring back through your eyes. Your accent; Yes even though I've been hearing it for years I still can' never get enough of it, especially when you'd whisper sweet nothings into my ear while I was wrapped up in your arms. I felt so secure and safe when with you, it's unreal. I may have hassled you quite a lot about it, but I secretly adored the way you wanted to protect me after I've been hurt so much. You are still my saviour, you drew me out of that dark place I was once in and I will never forget that or you. Never think that there is anyone better for me, sweetheart. You will always be the best._

_Danny... I can't get our last goodbye kiss out of my head. No matter how hard I try, my mind, my heart keeps coming back to it. I know what we had was genuine, and my life is full of regrets right now...I just wish I'd spoken to you sooner. Maybe if I did garner the courage to step out of the shadows at my time in Ring of Honor and actually speak to you, things could've drastically changed. But I don't want you to think of more of our What ifs, its best if it haunted myself alone instead of hurting you further. And yes, I confirm I was crushing on you off/on for years. Including the night we first talked. I apologize for my hostility, by the way. Another stroke on our long unfinished list._

_We have never talked about this but you should also be aware that I've always wanted you and hell, nobody can change that. I want you; mind, body and soul. I wanted you to make love to me but I suppose it was right of us to refrain. What we had was pure love and it can never be replaced in my heart, in my mind...A simple smile, your smile was all it took for me to fall right in love with you._

_I have so much I still want to say, so much I need to tell you of how I've been feeling...but it can and it will be kept inside. I don't need you coming back because of some hopeless wreck like myself. You do deserve better than me,even if you refuse to believe it. You don't need to write back. In fact, I'm not expecting one. All I will do us enclose a few things: This is our official goodbye, this is all the words I couldn't say. I love you with all my heart and that will never change. All I want you to be is happy. And happiness can only be achieved without my presence._

**_Forever Loving You,_**

**_Ver'._**

Attempting to keep any stray tears from falling onto her already loopy and disorganized scrawls on the now surprisingly blot free note, Veronica carefully folded the inked pages in half, carefully slipping it into a envelope along with a lock of her hair and a simple locket containing a picture. With another sniffle, she roughly pressed the sealed envelope to her lips before rising from her seat, resting the envelope safely under a pencil holder before dutifully heading out on the hallway to tend to her children's needs.


	2. Letter 2: Austin

_A/N: Okay for the second part will be Austin's. And for the record, Veronica's children are NOT his. They're Dean's. There will be a continuation of this scene though. _

* * *

A crash was heard from the outside of the apartment, something sounding suspiciously like breaking glass. The other patrons chose to ignore it, since the story of the man living there was quite clear from the internet gossip sites; mainly the wrestling ones. Somehow the captions or articles could never quite depict or hold the correct story, yet they always centered around a certain X-Division Champion and the ex-wife of Dean Ambrose, a.k.a your current over WWE Diva.

Meanwhile inside of the widely spread apartment, Austin slumped backfirst against the wall, gripping another bare photo frame tightly in his hands, his icy eyes raking over the broken shards of glass scattered opposite of him. All he could think of was her. Her painfully exposed body curled against his own, his arms wrapped around her like a protective cage. Kissing away the pain of her bruises, caused by Ambrose. The thought of _him_... A surge of anger went through the stricken man's mind as he threw the frame as hard as he could against the wall, the shatter of the glass soothing his rage just a bit. He wanted to hurt the son of a bitch who put his hands on his Ver'. He wanted to make him pay for all the pain he caused her. His slice of perfection.

Daniel ran a hand through his short tuft of hair slicked with sweat, letting the hand drop limply against his equally sweaty bare chest, heaving out a heavy sigh as the emotion slowly drained out of him, only leaving the never-ending ache of losing her and the exhaustion to sink back in. Wishful thinking it was to ever think he could have her back in his arms. Comfort her. Hold her. Love her.

"You were the sunshine to my life, darlin'. My personal slice of perfection," Austin whispered in a worn out voice to nobody in particular. He wasn't Austin Aries to her, no. He was her Danny. Not very original, but what wasn't worth melting over when it left her lips. Those lips he kissed ever so gently the night he left her, knowing that he'd never get the chance to do it again. "Why can't I forget you, Ver'? Why can't I forget you like you forgot me?" Tears welled in the corner of his eyes at the thought. He was supposed to want her to move on. To finally be happy and find someone better. So why was he crying over a girl he set free?

_Because you're in love with her, _his inner, rational voice scolded, _You never fell out of love with her and you never_ _will_.

Just as the thought left his head, the memory of her voice skidded back into his mind. One of the last words she said to him before he left, the last time he'd ever hear her beautiful voice again.

_**Flashback**_

_"It won't happen. I will never fall out of love with you," Veronica shook her head profusely, stepping back as if his words had slapped her. Her cherry coloured bottom lip was trembling at the thought. Accusing eyes piercing his own helpless ones as he looked on as the woman he'd come to love the most began crumbling right before his eyes._

_"You will, one day you'll meet a guy who'll fall in love with you and you'll fall in love right back. He'll make you happy, I promise. Just show him the side of you that I got to see." Austin tried to keep his voice on level, managing to muster up a small smile for her. The least he could do was ensure her happiness, even if it ripped him apart from the inside thinking of her with another man, the least of all Dean Ambrose._

_All she did was shake her head again, refusing to believe his words. Something he'd come to admire about her now left him in frustration: her stubbornness. "It won't ever happen. I can never fall in love with someone else. You're the one for me, I know it." Fiery, teary eyes once again met Austin's. He gulped in, trying to keep his own feelings at bay and be strong for her. She deserved that much._

_Gently grasping her lean shoulders in his broader hands, he steadied her shaking frame comfortingly, removing a hand from around her shoulders to stroke her reddening cheek. "The right guy is out there for you somewhere. He exists." If only I could be him, he added in bitterly, nonetheless keeping a straight face and nodding encouragingly, even though her dismissive protests._

_"He's standing right in front of me..." _

_**End of**** Flashback**_

The memory slowly faded away as Austin jerked his head back, unable to think of the rest of what had transpired that night. Nothing sexual, just two forsaken lovers saying their goodbyes. Ending what they had. Daniel Solwold was never the type to pine over girls. But his Ver' wasn't a girl; She was a grown woman with an amazing career ahead of her. So much to be proud of, so many reasons to left her go, yet so much to grab a hold of.

With a hand pressed against the wall, Austin groggily got to his feet, running a hand across his tinged face, shaking the hair out of his face. As he made his way to the lone desk shoved into the corner of the room. his back slumping against the back of the chair as he struggled to keep himself upright, grabbing up a pen and notebook to start writing in his untidy scrawl. Not really his thing, but he'd do anything for her. Even if she'd never know.

**_Dear Ver',_**

_ I thought I would be strong, yet here I am thinking about you. You're driving me insane, you know that? Even if you're not here, I want you to be. I miss you like hell, babygirl, my life just isn't the same without perfection present in it. Every time I close my eyes, I think about you, about everything we shared. I remember not knowing you, yet thinking about you nonetheless. You don't know it, but I'm always trying to impress you, Ver'. Just a bad habit I have like the compliments and nicknames. Falling for you wasn't easy, but I guess we can say that on both our parts?_

_I hope you're alright with the kids alone, or have you found someone else yet? A bit soon for me to be asking but I really want you to find happiness. I hope he makes you happy and gives you everything I couldn't, I hope he loves you and the kids the right way because you deserve it. You're so amazing, I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to be with you. I'm not gonna' lie, it's killing me inside. To think of...another guy holding you like I did, protecting you and cherishing you like you mean the world to him. It's tearing me up inside, Ver'. I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to be the father your kids never got the chance to have and I wanted to show you I loved you until the end of time. But no, forget me and think of someone better. Because you deserve better than me, sweetheart._

_I remember what you were like when I met you. Absolute train wreck, yet you managed to make yourself seem worthy for some reason. You weren't acting like a common reject like all the others, you had a sense of pride and...sadistic manner that drew me in. And I'm not going to hold back like I did before by saying you are possibly the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I'm not even joking or lying. You know it, I know. I never got the chance to tell you but now you know. Everything about you is beautiful, gorgeous, sexy...excuse my rambling but it's only the truth. I love everything about you, Ver'. Even that nasty little attitude that rises when you're upset because it's who you are._

_I never said it enough. Three words, eight letters. I love you. I love you so much it's tearing me apart. Who would've thought a woman would be the downfall of Daniel Solwold? Not an insult, take it as a compliment, Ver. Nobody can ever replace you. I look at other women and the only thing I do is realize that not one of them can compare to you. I wish we had more together, I wish I had the courage to talk to you that day when I first saw you. I might sound like such a stalker but I'm telling you anyways. It was months ago actually, you came to Impact to meet with Velvet and Angelina. I was just...lurking in the back, actually. I thought you were beautiful. Surprised I was to turn out that I actually heard of you. I didn't think much of it but you crossed my mind. Then that day you talked to me I felt so happy inside, a bit like a fanboy actually. I messed up bad, didn't I? I thought you were still with Dean, I didn't know how to react around you and I admittedly made a fool out of myself._

_I think about what I last said to you. "Then kiss me one last time, end things with us here." I never wanted what we had to end, Ver'. Might sound very foolish of me but I hoped one day...that maybe we could get engaged. Get married and spend the rest our lives together. Looks like it was just wishful thinking of me, huh? But as I've said, you do deserve better than I and the rest of men in your life previous. No matter how much I want you...yes, I want you, Ver'. Your bod, your...everything. I want to be able to say that I know every part of you, that you belong to me. I want to make love to you, to show you exactly how I feel. I want you to feel safe in my arms. But we all can't get what we want, right?_

_So much left to say, yet I can't bring myself to. Just know that you will forever hold the key to my heart. Just keep it safe. I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world, including myself. But yes, I want you to be happy as well, and happiness deducts to me being out of the picture. _

**_Always Loving You,_**

**Danny.**

* * *

_Liked it? Did not? Review please, would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Arrival

_A/N: As I said before there would be much more to the previous scene. Not just a letter but split in two parts, same chapter just from both viewpoints. So, please read and enjoy. I'd also like to say that I might be starting a new story with the same coupling. If interested, PM me._

* * *

A loud rapping noise at his door brought Austin out of his sleeping stupor, jerking his head off of the surface of the desk where he had fallen asleep after exhaustion had taken him after finishing up the letter. _The letter... _he thought to himself in unease, turning his head to the side, relived as he now noticed the sealed envelope neatly rested on the other side of his desk. Before he could reach for the envelope, the persistent knocking started one again.

With an annoyed sigh, Austin rose to his feet groggily, still shirtless onto making his way to the door, jerking it open, getting ready to snap at the person to go away until he noticed it was the postboy. "Well?" He raised his eyebrows in question at the startled boy as the awkward silence pressed on.

"H-Here you go, sir," the evidently nervous postboy held out the single envelope to him. As he took it in his hands, he noticed the parchment, his eyes widening in shock as he once again turned it over in his hands. With one look to the kid again, he let out a small cough to clear his throat before saying, "Thank you," gruffly to the boy, nodding his head once in his direction before closing in the door.

Austin then, once again looked at the address. The parchment. Could it be just a sick joke or was it real? A part of his mind wished it truly was real. The other, on the other hand, stubbornly insisted it was best she stayed away from him. She was supposed to be moving on with her life, after all. Not writing him love letters...but then again, Ver' was always the stubborn one and nobody could prevent that.

Delicately ripping the side of the envelope off with his right hand, the left holding the envelope steady, he carefully plucked the letter out of the tight compartment made of paper, flicking the folded paper upwards with his thumb to meet the familiar handwriting. Dropping the envelope long forgotten onto the floor, Austin takes a seat on the bed, his eyes transfixed on reading the letter.

* * *

_Short chapter yes...only since the next chapter is crucial for a time skip. _


End file.
